Love of Books
by LovelyMasoka
Summary: Gajeel takes a job at a library, which leads to a surprise encounter with Levy. -Oneshot


This is dedicated and a gift for my darling Rusky-boz 3

This is also set pre-tenrou/after the festival arc.

Enjoy!

(c) Mashima

* * *

It was supposed to be an easy job, help at the library! Good money that Gajeel desperately needed (damn rent) it was close and thankfully everyone he associated with were idiots so no one would see him there, which it didn't matter, but some of them like to act like he never knew what a book was or could read.

Which he could read, just because he wasn't like the shrimp didn't mean he was an idiot; Gajeel felt his lips harden in a straight line as he shoved another book into the case. It was a tedious job, one he knew would fit Levy better, which surprised him that it was even there when he came to the guild this morning. But he didn't ponder it, after that festival fiasco she didn't avoid him anymore and even made effort to speak to him, but it was still strange and obvious she held back more than with others.

Not that he cared really.

"Gajeel?" a soft voice suddenly called out, surprise dripping from it as he turned his head slightly to her standing right next to him. How did he not notice her at all? "Wow," she smiled, "I'm surprised to see you here!" she clutched the book closer to her as she said that, her red glasses falling slightly as she looked up at him above them.

His mouth twitched slightly as he look away, placing another book, "it's a job." He said plainly, looking at her again from his peripheral view. "Why are you here anyway?" he grunted, the answer was obvious from the book she held but he was slightly curious why she didn't take the job.

"Oh." She laughed, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, "a day off I guess? I just needed some alone time." She broke the eye contact and was now looking at what he was doing. "I never expected you to take a job like this…" she looked back up, her face now looking panic, brown eyes wide and her cheeks red, "n-not that I m-meant you wouldn't or a-anything like that!" He gave her a confused look, he would never understand this guild, or her so easily trusting to the point she worried about offending him.

"Tsk, I know what ya meant stop blubbering." He knelt down then as she was now sitting on the ground, her face hidden in a book to hide from her embarrassment, which seemed to have left even before he said anything. Her eyes quickly moving as she seemed to absorb it all with no trouble, it amazed him slightly.

Her head popped up their eyes connecting then causing him to lean back in surprise, "Can I help you?! I don't want the money or any pay, but please?" she clarified, her eyes narrowing in determination that Gajeel just nodded, not sure how to accept or even question just why she wanted to do this. Or why anything, he gained her "acceptance" and seemingly her "trust" but now that he had it he had no idea what to even do with it. And really, should he even question or had the right to question it? But he ignored the thoughts as he handed her the list the librarian had given him.

Levy smiled and he really didn't mind it at all.

* * *

The sun was setting as they both walked towards the guild, either spoke but Levy didn't mind it at all, really enjoyed the silence between them. Not because she didn't want to talk to him, really the opposite of it, but it was nice not to feel she needed to say something.

Really nice.

She snuck a look at the man walking beside her, it was strange but it seemed that now that a real…friendship had started between them. Which had worried Levy, though Droy and Jet told her over and over she had no reason to be friends with him, since forgiving and accepting him was different than actual being friends with him, which she didn't have to do at all. Levy felt differently, and seeing him at the library just then doing that job, made her feel that she needed to do something then, that it was her chance to do it. And now as they walked back the solid script mage knew she made the right choice.

Levy stopped which caused him to turn around and to look at her. "You alright?" he asked arms crossed as he looked at her. Levy felt her cheeks flushed, it was embarrassing now.

"Ah, well. I wanted to thank you for what you did for everyone when Laxus…..." she stopped, swallowing, opening her purse and handing him a bag, "I thought of you when I saw it and I thought you would like it." Her face felt ore hot as Gajeel took it, their fingers touching slightly. Which caused her to feel even hotter, it was confusing but she pushed it off as she watched him anxiously ripping the bag open and then holding a fairly thick book. He stared at the cover and then opened it and started to flip through it.

It was an impulse buy, a book about all the history of iron, Levy wasn't exactly sure why she bought it, but it felt right. But a part of her now regretted it as he just stood there looking at it not saying anything. But before she could do anything he looked back at her then, his hand reached out and then suddenly, quickly a few pats on her head, hard but she didn't dislike it.

She stood there shocked as he turned around mumbling something and then taking off.

Levy smiled; yes she defiantly made the right choice.

* * *

Gajeel sat at his spot on upstairs part of the bar, his eyes roaming each page of the book Levy had given him staring at all the pictures and words of the book.

Part of his didn't understand her or his guild, and why she went out of her way to help and then give him this from doing something anyone would do. But a part of him didn't mind it, and maybe he would enjoy himself in this guild after all.


End file.
